DP029: The Champ Twins!
is the 29th episode of Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl. Episode Plot The heroes walk and meet a reporter. Dawn recognizes them to be the team from Sinnoh Now, a TV show very popular in Sinnoh. Ash already wants to go to a Pokémon Camp, full of trainers, the reporter told him about. Team Rocket also appears, dressed as cowboys, ready to go to that camp as well. A man is forced to detain her from the camera. The heroes came to the camp and hear from some children a pair of trainers have won fifteen times in a row. Ash hears this and would like to challenge them. As they are to cross a bridge, they see a Nuzleaf fell from sky. They continue and see another trainer, whose Pokémon got defeated. They see two boys with a Quilava and a Croconaw, who won sixteen battles in a row. They are called as the Champ Twins: Ryan and Bryan. They only do Tag Battles - battles that are fought by four trainers - two and two. Dawn wants to battle as well and sends Piplup. Ash tells her the fact is that they won sixteen battles in a row, but Brock reminds them they worked hard, so Ash sends Turtwig. The reporter interviews the Champ Twins and would like to see them battle. Everyone agrees, though Dawn combs her hair first. Ash sees no difference and gets yelled at, but he does not want to look stupid in front of the camera. Jessie and James come to pose at the camera, but get pushed away. Quilava starts with Flame Wheel, but misses Turtwig. Quilava attacks again, so Turtwig dodges, but accidentally tackles Piplup and both get burned. Turtwig stands up and so does Piplup, but Piplup loses balance and accidentally hits Turtwig. Piplup uses BubbleBeam on Turtwig, while Ash and Dawn argue whose fault this was. Turtwig accidentally attacks Piplup, heating the arguing between Dawn and Ash. Croconaw uses Water Gun on Turtwig and Piplup. Turtwig goes to use Razor Leaf, but Piplup pushes it away and uses BubbleBeam and vice versa. Quilava uses Swift on them, followed by slashing from Croconaw. They got defeated by Flamethrower and Hydro Pump. Later, Ash and Dawn argue whose fault it was. Turtwig and Piplup fight for a while and Pikachu goes to stop them, and seeing they do not listen to him, they got electrocuted. Brock shows them the truce between Turtwig and Piplup, so Ash and Dawn apologize to each other. Everyone has lunch and Dawn and Ash have the idea of battling them again. Ash reminds Dawn again Piplup should be effective against Quilava, while Dawn reminds Ash Turtwig should be effective against Croconaw. Team Rocket plans to take Quilava and Croconaw, since they defeated the twerps. The Champ Twins think which trainers they should battle next and see a heap of fruit. As they go to get it, they fall in the hole. Team Rocket takes the Croconaw and Quilava. The heroes see Ryan and Bryan and tell they want another battle, but see Team Rocket took them. Ash sends Staravia, who cuts the balloon via Quick Attack. Team Rocket falls down and are angry, so James sends Carnivine and Jessie her Seviper. Ash sends Turtwig and Dawn her Piplup. Seviper uses Poison Tail, but misses. Turtwig retaliates with Razor Leaf and Piplup with BubbleBeam. Carnivine uses Bullet Seed, but Piplup and Turtwig evade. Piplup pecks Carnivine and Turtwig tackles it. Turtwig uses Razor Leaf and Piplup BubbleBeam to push Seviper and Carnivine to Team Rocket and blast them off. Croconaw and Quilava return to Ryan and Bryan. They are grateful and accept their challenge. Before the battle, Dawn combs her hair again. Quilava starts with Flame Wheel and misses Turtwig. Piplup attacks it with Bubblebeam, stopping it. Turtwig goes to bite, though Croconaw dodges, but gets hit by Bubblebeam. Quilava uses Flamethrower, though Piplup and Turtwig evade, as well as the Hydro Pump from Croconaw. Still, Quilava hits them with the Flame Wheel. Quilava uses Swift, but misses, though Croconaw hits them via Water Gun. Croconaw uses Water Gun once more, but gets canceled by Razor Leaf. Croconaw uses Hydro Pump, though Turtwig carries Piplup away from the attack. Quilava uses Flamethrower on Piplup and Croconaw bites Turtwig. Still, Piplup used Bide to hit Quilava and Turtwig heals via Synthesis. Croconaw uses Hydro Pump, but gets stopped by BubbleBeam. Turtwig bites Croconaw and throws it, while Quilava gets wounded by Whirlpool and Turtwig tackles Croconaw, who gets engulfed as well. With Turtwig's Razor Leaf, Quilava and Croconaw are defeated. The Twins congratulate them and promise to continue to fight. Ash and Dawn are happy to have won, while the reporter tells them she will use the video of the last battle, as it contained more action. Debuts Rhonda and the Sinnoh Now staff Trivia *Professor Oak's lecture: Pokémon food **Pokémon senryū: かくしあじ　あいじょうたっぷり　ポケモンフーズ Kakushi aji, aijō tappuri, Pokémon fūzu. *This episode returns to the preview cold open format used in earlier episodes in the Diamond & Pearl series. *Music from Lucario and the Mystery of Mew and the instrumental version of By Your Side ~Hikari's Theme~, Pokémon Symphonic Medley and the TV version of Ready Go! are used as background music. *The English dub title of "The Champ Twins" is clearly a pun on another animated television show, The Cramp Twins. *This episode is similar to The Bicker the Better in a lot of ways; except Ash and Dawn weren't considered in a romantic relationship, and Dawn and Ash forgave each other quickly. Gallery The Champ Twins DP029 2.jpg Turtwig accidentally attacks Piplup DP029 3.jpg Turtwig and Piplup got attacked DP029 4.jpg The truce DP029 5.jpg Team Rocket plan to get the Pokémon DP029 6.jpg Seviper and Carnivine got attacked DP029 7.jpg Ash and Dawn high-five for victory }} Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes written by Yukiyoshi Ōhashi Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshito Hata Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Hiromi Funatsu